Heir to the Clown
by TheBossBOSS
Summary: The Joker has a son...


Laughter.

All I ever hear is laughter. Whether it be the deranged voices in my head, or the cruel laughter of my heartless schoolmates, laughter was always on my mind. Maybe that's how I ended up in Arkham. Of course, it could also be because of my mental breakdown after savagely beating my teacher and 3 of the many physical and psychological tormenters I had to deal with on a day to day basis into critical condition . But ,that's all in the past now. There is no more defenseless child, no more anger filled depression. There is only laughter, there is only Joker Junior…

 **Four years later…**

Okay, so maybe I didn't actually become Joker Junior until I was eleven, but any way here's my back story. My name, birth name anyway is Jackson, Jackson Connors, I was born with light green hair, green eyes, and pale skin. By the time I was five, my hair had become a slightly darker joker like hair color. Because of this, I was made fun of not just at school, but at home as well, or as I called it, the hellhole orphanage that's incompetent director didn't do a thing to help me cope with the fact that my mother abandoned me there because I look like the incarnation of Joker! But yeah, I lived there until I was seven, because as I previously stated, I hospitalized one adult and three minors before I had a mental breakdown. After that I was sent off to Arkham for four long years. Eleven years old and being held in a criminal mental home, "What a wonderful life", Said Jackson sarcastically.

 _Meanwhile_

In his office, head of therapy at Arkham Asylum, Dr. Hugo Strange was looking at Jackson's mugshot,(JJ had a depressed look on his face.)and was to becoming very interested with the boy.

"Hmmm, how interesting", Hugo said profoundly. "Lana could you please schedule an appointment with Mr. Jackson?", asked Hugo politely.

"Sure thing Dr. Strange", said Hugo's secretary, Lana Johnson.

"Thank you dear. I'll be paying him a visit shortly.

 _Back To Jackson_

Jackson was drawing a picture of an elegant sports car when Hugo and two guards entered his cell,

"Hello, Jackson. My name is Hugo Strange, and I'm just going to ask you a few questions, Okay?" , Asked Hugo a little too friendly.

"Alright", Jackson said calmly.

Hugo then took out his notepad and took a seat next to Jackson on the cot.

"Alright first question. Do you know your father"?, asked Strange.

Jackson then shook his head left and right. Hugo then smiled kindly at him.

"I'll take that as a no", said Hugo as he wrote something in his notepad.

"Next question. Would you lie to know him.

Jackson then quickly shook his head up and down.

"That'll be a yes", said Hugo

"Now what if I were to tell you that I can help you reveal the identity of your father"? "Would that bring a smile to your face, Jackson"?, asked the somewhat eccentric therapist.

Jackson gave strange a small, but warm smile that Hugo returned. Before Hugo could utter another word, he was interrupted by the alarm followed by the intercom.

"VILLAINS, VILLAINESSES, SOCIOPATHS, PSYCOPATHS, AND SADISTS ALIKE, this is your old pal Joker here. I was just in the neighborhood when I realized ALL MY FRIENDS ARE LOCKED UP IN ARKHAM, so I've decided to do you all a favor and PAY YOUR BAIL", announced The Joker as he opened all the cell doors to Arkham, all the while laughing maniacally.

Two Joker thugs then entered the cell and pointed their guns at Hugo.

"Give us the kid or die old man", said the first thug.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can work this how some- TAKE THIS, shouted Strange as he pulled out his tranquilizer gun and shot both men in the neck with Deadshot accuracy.

"Security, grab these thug's AK-47's and protect Jackson", ordered Hugo.

The quartet then exited the cell and followed Hugo through the maddening halls of Arkham.

"Professor Strange, what's our destination"?, asked one of the guards.

"To find the nearest phone to call the police", answered Hugo.

"So that they in turn can call, the Batman", said Harvey Dent.

"Not if WE can do anything about it…KILL THEM", ordered Two-Face.

In an instant, two Two-Face thugs gunned down both guards and Hugo Strange. Shocked, Jackson ran away from Two-Face and his thugs around the hall, just to be met with surprise roundhouse kick to the face at the feet of none other than Deathstroke. The force of the kick was so hard, Jackson was sent flying into the wall.

He heard Deathstroke say, "Joker will be most pleased", before passing out.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
